Core A, the Administrative Core, will provide organizational support for the leadership of the SPORE, facilitate communication among the component activities of the SPORE, serve as the home for pancreatic cancer SPORE advocate activities, and provide an organizational portal for collaborations outside the SPORE. The Administrative Core will work across all three Mayo Clinic campuses using the institutional infrastructure for communications to ensure that investigators are seamlessly integrated as a SPORE organization. Core As functions are to: 1) Provide leadership and coordination between the Research Projects and Cores of the SPORE; 2) Assure ongoing integration and participation of the Pancreatic Cancer SPORE in the activities of Mayo Clinic Cancer Center; 3) Organize monthly meetings of the SPORE investigators; 4) Organize yearly research retreats and meetings of the External Advisory Committee; 5) Organize meetings of the SPORE Scientific Advisory Committee as needed; 6) Organize monthly meetings of the SPORE Steering Committee; 7) Provide administrative support to the Developmental Research Program; 8) Provide administrative support to the Career Development Program; 9) Facilitate investigator trips to relevant SPORE meetings in the mid-Atlantic region; 10) Facilitate activities of the pancreatic cancer SPORE advocates; 11) Prepare the yearly non-competing SPORE application; 12) Serve as the administrative liaison between the Mayo Clinic SPORE and the NCI SPORE Program, other SPOREs, and collateral organizations; 13) Maintain the Mayo Pancreatic Cancer SPORE websites that will be useful to investigators inside and outside the SPORE, as well as patients; 14) Coordinate information and communication about SPORE-related research developments to and among the Mayo Clinic SPORE investigators, to the scientific community at large, and to the public. The Core leaders will direct Core A in close consultation with the Steering Committee, with input from the Internal and External Advisory Committees, so that maximum potential for translational objectives can continue to be achieved.